


problem solved

by stupidwolves



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, actually it's just talk about blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Stiles starts, casually bumping his shoulders on Derek's, "I think I have a solution for our 'not having enough sex' problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	problem solved

**Author's Note:**

> juuust posting some old stuff from tumblr, don't mind me~

“You know,” Stiles starts, casually bumping his shoulders on Derek’s, “I think I have a solution for our ‘not having enough sex’ problem.”

 

Derek snorts, doesn’t even lift his eyes from the two brands of yogurt he’s been trying to choose from for the past few minutes, “Didn’t realize that was a problem we had.”

 

“Well, when someone has a high sexual drive like I do, it is. But, you know, it’s not a big deal,” Stiles says, picking the yogurt on the right and placing the other one back on the shelves, “This one’s better.”

 

“I like the other one,” He mumbles, switching them with a frown on his face, “So, tell me what’s the solution then.”

 

“ _Carpooling_ ,” The teenager says, a big smile on his face as he emphasizes his idea with flourished hand movements. Derek looks unimpressed.

 

Silence. Dead, embarrassing silence as Stiles waits for Derek to process what he said.

 

“Carpooling,” He repeats, slowly, like he’s not sure he heard it right, “How is that going to solve anything?”

 

“It sounds a little weird, I know,” Stiles grabs Derek’s shoulder, squeezes, “But I have my jeep and you have that sweet little car that is  _still not superior to mine_  – oh, don’t look at me like that, it’s not scary anymore –, which means we spend a lot of time far from each other. As in, an awful lot of time not being _in each other’s pants_. ”

 

Derek gives him a look, but doesn’t say anything. Stiles likes to think the werewolf is at the very least amused by this, and that his silence means he’s considering it.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek says, doesn’t move when Stiles gets closer to him, “Doesn’t seem very practical.”

 

“ _Blowjobs_ , Derek,” Stiles whispers on Derek’s ears, and grins when the man shivers, “Think of all the blowjobs that could be happening if we started carpooling.”

 

Derek stares ahead, refusing to look at Stiles’ smug smile.

 

It’s pretty clear who wins.

**Author's Note:**

> since english isn't my first language, there's probably grammar errors somewhere, so please tell me if you see 'em lmao
> 
> also follow me on tumblr @joelheymaning :D


End file.
